The One Who Never Knew
by shadedsilence
Summary: Why was Link really taken to kokiri forest? A Hylian mother going for protection or the queen taking her only son to prevent a royal fate? AU characters,Sheik his own person.T for now, may change later. SheikLink be nice..my first fic like this
1. Intro

SS: this is my first story on this name… Hmm.. Interesting… So.. This is how I got started with this one… New Years Morning.. Roughly 1:30 A.M… Jan. 1st 2007... And I got an idea.. A brilliant one at that.. I don't think anyone has used this before.. . Well.. I fell asleep.. And I forgot it… damn.. Huh… well- I remember it now….

AN: OOCness. Link is 3 years younger than Zelda, Sheik is 5 years older than Link.. So you can figure out that Sheik is his own person…

Songs: Anywhere, Restless, and Where Will you Go?- Evanescence, Bless The Child, End of all Hope- Nightwish, More than Words- I don't know.. .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Zelda.. Just this idea.. 

**The One Who Never Knew  
**

Introduction

"Mi'lady…" The nursemaid called from the door. "Are they here?" She asked the nursemaid breathlessly behind the shroud that covered her fair face. "..Mm.." The nursemaid grunted in reply. "Impa…" The queen whispered as she picked up the baby boy from the crib. The queen held him to her chest, and sighed. "Yes.. Mi'lady?" Impa asked. "Please… I beg you… Take good.. No excellent care of Zelda…" Silence consumed them both. "Please Impa! I haven't enough time!" The queen cried. ".. Of course, Mi'lady. I swear as a Sheikah, my honor will be to protect her before myself…" She hoped she would have never had to say that to her highness. "But.. Mi'lady… What of him? Whose to watch him?" She questioned. The queen finally turned and faced the Sheikah. They communicated to each other without words. "… I understand…" The Sheikah said, hanging her head in a bow. The queen turned on her heel and walked towards Impa with a limp and heavy breathing.

Outside the door, a young 3 year old princess stood watching. ".. mommy?" She said quietly, gripping onto a blanket she carried. It had been the first time in months she'd seen her mother out of bed. She had gotten sick soon after her younger brother had been born. The queen turned her attention to her daughter. She held her son closer to her chest. "Impa.. Please…" She asked. Impa turned and frowned. "Why are you up at this forbidden hour?" Impa asked Zelda, picking her up and carrying her back to her room. The queen walked to the door and watched her daughter being carried away. Tears slipped don her cheeks. "Zelda.. I love you so much.. But this is for the best…" She sighed. She left the door and headed the opposite way, holding her child to her bosom. On her way, she heard an explosion out in the distant Hyrule Field. More tears escaped as she slowly walked down the stairs towards the small group of guards, 3 of them, waiting for her on horseback. "Mi'lady, what if you don't make it back?" One asked. The queen stayed silent and looked down at the boy. "It will be for the best… Tell the King it had to be done." She told them silently. The guards helped her up onto one of the horses. With that, they rode off with haste.

The horse's hooves beat the ground violently as they rode across Hyrule; dodging the enemies that had spotted the land. The queen panted for breath as the chilled night air rested on her damp face. A guard rode up next to her to help her keep balance upon her horse. Minutes passed in silence, save for the queens labored breathing. They ran straight for the woods, and at the entrance, the guards got off their horse's and helped the queen off hers. She nearly dropped the baby boy, who had started bawling. A guard caught him and shook his head in disapproval, knowing nothing he said could change the queens mind. After catching her breath and regaining her posture, she took her child carefully and walked into the woods. Once in, she looked around. The small tree homes were glowing from the fairy light the owner possessed. The eyes of the children could be seen behind the curtains. Slowly, carefully, the queen and the guards made their way into the back of the forest. Upon getting there, they noticed a small boy blocking their path and a fairy floating above his head. The queen stopped and looked down at him through light blue eyes. "You can't see the Great Deku Tree!" he snapped. The queen and guards looked taken aback. "Mido…" The ball of light called out. "They must see him… it's important…" It told him. Mido looked at them, sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and reluctantly moved out of the way. The queen clutched the boy to her chest and followed the small path. Walking out to the Deku Tree, she collapsed. "Mi'lady!" A guard called out and ran to her aid. She pushed him away and stayed where she landed, holding the crying baby to her chest. "Great Deku Tree… I beg you… please… protect him from the evilness of Hyrule… when the time is right, he will know who he really is…." The queen explained, and panted for breath. Silence stayed with them for a few moments. "The Kokiri will help take care of him. I will protect him…" He told her. Hearing what she hoped for, a smile formed on her face. She gasped, choked for breath and clasped where her heart was. "Mi'lady!!" The guards cried out. The queen sighed her last breath; knowing her son was in good hands. The guards looked around, and the Kokiri had come out. They looked around. A female with green hair walked out and picked up the boy. "Saria… take good care of him… Link.." the Deku Tree told her. With a nod, Saria was off. The guards gathered the queen and took her back to her horse. Carefully, they set her on the horse and rode home.

-------------

SS-.. Hmm.. well, I hope this is good... Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Zelda.. Just this idea.. 

SS: Hmm.. What an interesting start, no? I can honestly say I have NO idea on how I came up with this idea… Well.. We're gonna jump ahead say.. 17 years. Link has already met with Rauru.. Yey for not having to deal with the fat sage… YEY!.. And No Navi… Hmm.. Yea.. No navi!! Whoo-hoo!

AN: … I have nothing to comment except that rauru is fat…. And that this is one crazy idea.. But I like it! And in case no one got it before: this is a Link slash Sheik

Songs: Wash it All Away, Before the Dawn-Evanescence

Chapter 1

-17 years later-

Link looked around the grand Temple of Time. He swung the master sword, then put it back in his sheathe. It was a different feel than his small Kokiri sword. **_'Kokiri sword.. I was going to give that back but…' _**He shook his head to get out of that thought. '**_Now is not the time to think of that… I have to find all the sages.. But where to begin…'_** he told himself. Link sighed, and it seemed someone behind him sighed with him. He froze and whipped around to see a Sheikah with red eyes and blonde hair coming out from his wrapped head. A cloth covered his mouth, and his voice was deep,

"I've been waiting for you… Hero of Time." The Sheikah stated. Link visibly relaxed, though that didn't keep him from keeping his sword and shield out. The Sheikah blinked slowly. "I have been watching you since you were small… You're friends, The Kokiri… are in trouble… one in particular… however… In order to get to the Forest Temple… you must first journey to Kakariko Village." Link looked at him, slightly confused. Link was attracted to his voice, oddly enough. Though, Link had no idea why. It made him feel… relaxed, safe. Sheik and Link stared at each other for a few moments.

"Why Kakariko Village?" Link asked. His eyes went wide. He hadn't heard his voice for almost 7 years.. And now.. He heard it and it was.. Deep, very masculine, rough, and had somewhat an accent; not heavy, but just barely enough to notice it was there. Sheik's eyes went a bit wide as well. He last remembered a small boy who's voice was squeaky and high. They looked at each other, Link waiting for an answer. Sheik sighed, pulled out a deku nut and slammed it onto the floor. Link shielded his light blue eyes. When the flash was gone, he moved his hand to see Sheik gone. Link looked all around him, but never saw him again.

From a dark corner of the temple, Sheik watched Link look around, and watched Link shrug.

Link sheathed the Master Sword again, and headed out of the temple. When he got out, he looked around and felt sick to his stomach. As his eyes absorbed what had happened, he felt his stomach churn. The once beautiful court in front of temple was now gone and was replaced with grey death. He walked out and looked over at Death Mountain and felt the color drain from his face. The sky was pitch black as if it were night… and a red cloud circled around the top of the volcano. Even the state of the Temple of Time looked horrible. Link walked back to the steps and sat down. He was still in so much shock. When he looked around, tears came to his eyes. If the Temple Court was this bad… how bad was his home? In front of him, the Sheikah landed. Link slowly raised his eyes to the Sheikah as he walked forward and sat next to Link.

"This is just simple taste as to what Ganondorf has done. Do not be so shocked as to what the rest of Hyrule looks like…" The Sheikah explained. Link looked at him and shook his head,

"I don't understand… how someone could do this…" Link said slowly, almost confused. Seven years really had gone. Zelda had been… "Zelda! Princess Zelda, how is she? Where is she?!" he asked suddenly. The Sheikah jumped and looked at Link.

"Link… relax. The Princess is safe. She bids you will do well with this. When the time is right, you will be able to see her." The Sheikah explained. Link nodded, "Mm.." Link looked around, the shock finally worn off. While Link had been looking away, Sheik looked at him and compared him to his younger self.

'**_I still remember when he was just 7... Short… kind, quiet… Now look at him. He's only 17... That makes me 22... No.. it's forbidden by my people to every do that.. I cannot… But, he's so…' _**The fight in his mind raged on. Link turned his attention to the Sheikah.

".. What is your name?" Link asked, and blushed, embarrassed for doing so. He really only had a few friends. Saria, and if you can count her as a friend… Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, Malon, Darunia, Kaepora Gaebora. The Sheikah looked at Link, surprised by the question as well.

'**_Even now, the hero.. No Link… has much to learn… he missed out on 7 years of his live.. And will never be able to gain them back…'_** The male sighed and looked at Link.

".. Sheik." He told Link quietly. Link nodded and repeated his name to himself.

"Sheik… after I am done with this… you'll not talk with me again, will you?" Link asked, disappointment in his voice. Sheik looked at him. He looked Link in the eyes. He saw the disappointment and the search for a friend. He could fill that void… he could always be there for Link when he needed someone.

'_**It must be hard to be what he is… can't turn to anyone to talk to… having to bear with the weight to save Hyrule. And they all think he doesn't mind… Maybe right now he doesn't.. but later on… How will he feel about it? Will he turn his back on us, at a time when we need him the most?'**_

::fin::

SS: oooh… cliffy or not? Heehee… chapter 2 may be soon than we think.


	3. Chapter 2

SS: I'm so addicted to this right now… 12:44 AM

AN: last reminder, I swear! Link slash Sheik!

Chapter 2

The Princess paced in her room in front of her window as she looked out across the land. The sun was setting. Seven years ago, she was forced to leave her home because the King of Evil, Ganondorf had killed her father. Ten years before that, her mother had her nursemaid, Impa, take herself back to her bedroom. In truth, she still wondered what happened to her brother… but, then again.. She already knew. He was going to save Hyrule, and after… learn of his fate and who he really was. She had a feeling that if he found out sooner, he wouldn't help them get Hyrule back. She knew she wouldn't… But… that wasn't her. She only met her younger brother once.. And he had to sneak into the courtyard, past all the guards. She sighed and stopped in front of her window. The cool night air blew into her room; causing the candles to flicker.

"Mi'lady, are you feeling well?" Impa asked as she walked in and bowed shortly. Zelda turned and looked at her. Zelda nodded slightly and looked back out across the land.

"Impa… what was wrong with my mother?" Zelda asked and turned her head to look at Impa out of the corner of her eyes. Impa seemed to stiffen. "Please, Impa.. I want to know.. Will that same fate happen to me?" She continued. Zelda turned around, her pink gown flowing around her as she did so. The royal cloth hung around her waist and down in front of her. On the front of the cloth was the Triforce; a symbol of the royal family.

::flashback::

The queen laid in the hospital wing, red-faced, legs propped up, and in a white robe. She laid panting for breath. The nurses around her looked at each other and nodded. One patted a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Are you ready, Mi'lady?" one asked. The queen nodded and took in a deep breath, and pushed.

An hour and a half with a crying newborn later, the queen finally relaxed. The nurses cleaned up the baby boy and finally allowed the king to come see his wife.

"You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Vivian." The King told his wife. Vivian smiled up at him. The King sat next to her on the bed as a nurse bought the baby boy over to them. Vivian held her arms out as the nurse set the baby in her arms. The King stroked the baby's sticking-up fluffy blonde hair. He stared up into his fathers dark blue eyes with light blue ones.

"… Link…" The King muttered and smiled. "His name.. shall be Link… come now, where is his sister?" He asked strictly. The nurses jumped up. As soon as they did, Impa walked in with Zelda holding onto her hand; a wide grin across her young face. She released Impa's hand and ran towards her mother and father.

"Mommy!" She cheered on and jumped up into her father's lap to see her brother. The King smiled down on his daughter. Vivian looked up at her from Link. Impa walked over and looked down at him.

-three months later-

"…the queen has become deathly ill… we don't know what from… Baby Link is fine… No.. no… she's been weak.. Coughing… yes, there has been… no.. you don't mean…." Everything fell silent. The king walked past the nurses chambers holding Link and Zelda on his side. They were going to the courtyard. Impa would be there so she would take care of them as he went to see his wife.

"IMPA!!" Zelda squealed as they entered the courtyard. The Sheikah looked up away from the small boy she was helping. Zelda slowed down and eyed the boy. Impa looked down at him, then to Zelda.

"Impa…" The King greeted. Impa bowed shortly and walked forward, the boy following her. "He is the one to watch him, then?" He asked Impa. She grunted a 'yes' for a reply and took Link.

"_Sheik… introduce yourself to the King." _Impa said in the Sheikah tongue. Sheik jumped and moved in front of Impa. He bowed low to the ground.

"Sire, my name is Sheik. I am one of the last Sheikah's to serve under the Royal Family…." Sheik explained. The king's eyebrow rose in thought, '**_For being so young.. He is very wise…'_** He told himself.

"Sheik.. How old are you, lad?" The King asked and looked down at him; already up to his mid-stomach. Sheik looked up at the King and stood up straight, moving a piece of blonde hair out of his crimson-red eyes.

"I am 5." He told him sternly. The king chuckled at the boy and how strong-willed he was.

"He will be good, Impa.. Especially since he is learning from you." The King complimented. Impa bowed her head; since she was holding onto Link.

"Thank you, Sire, for the compliment." Impa told him and smiled. The King turned on his heel and walked back inside to the castle and went to the hospital wing.

"Sheik!" Impa snapped. Sheik turned his attention from Zelda, who had been playing in the flowers and looked at Impa. "Will you watch Link while I tend to Zelda for a while?" She asked him kindly. Sheik's eyes moved towards Link. Link had been staring at Sheik and sucking on his pacifier. Sheik walked gingerly over to Impa and took Link into his arms.

The King held his wife's hand in his.

"… I don't think I'll be here much longer… I must take him to the forest then… his fate will rest there…" Vivian told him. The king looked uneasy, but nodded.

::end flashback::

"We did not know the causes of her illness, or how it came about. It just… appeared one day." Impa sighed and sat down on Zelda's bed. Zelda looked at Impa and frowned.

"There has to be a known illness! How can you not know! Sheikah know everything! …. I bet Sheik would know!" Zelda snapped. She turned away from her nursemaid. They had this fight often and she knew herself that she didn't know what caused her mother's death.

'**_I don't know… Zelda… if I knew, I would tell you. I know, it's hard to not know why you're mother died at such a young age. Then having to watch your father be killed before you at 7... You've endured so much… and to top it off.. Almost losing herself to Ganondorf…' _**Sighing, Impa turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Impa.. I'm sorry…." Zelda sighed and looked at her; tears welding up in her eyes. Impa turned and looked at her. She walked back to the Princess' aid.

"I know, Zelda… I know…" She cooed to her and held Zelda as she cried silently.

::fin::

SS: wow.. I have to say this chapter kinda sucked… next chapter will be better, I swear!!


	4. Chapter 3

SS: 'so there I was, twitching in my sleep.. When my sister woke up, adjusted the blanket and knocks my dog off the bed.. When suddenly, my dog jumps back up and lays down across my sister and me… and my sister gets mad, and goes, "you lil F#ker!" in her sleep… ahh that was great…'Me

AN: last reminder, I swear! Link slash Sheik! Oh.. and AU

Chapter 3

Links words kept ringing in Sheik's head: '_Sheik… after I am done with this… you'll not talk with me again, will you_' Sheik looked at Link, deep in thought. As to his added thoughts a few moments before, more built on.

'**_How will he feel when the truth about his heritage is revealed to him? Will he want to help control Hyrule, the country he saved or will he become dark and evil; much like Ganondorf? No… perhaps he will stay neutral, but have a grudge… Only time can tell…'_**

After not getting an answer, Link slowly dragged his eyes off of Sheik and looked around the small court. He stood back up and stretched. Sheik watched him closely. Link turned and faced him,

"So, I must go to Kakariko Village then?" Link asked, reassuring himself. Sheik got up, and inclined his head as a reply. Link sighed, adjusted his dark green tunic and looked around.

"Link.. I forewarn you… do not be alarmed by what Hyrule is now. Ganondorf has done a great deed of wrong doing. We hope to reverse this all…" Sheik told Link calmly. Link stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. "mm.." He grunted and started to walk towards the market town.

Link stared in shock and horror at the once peaceful and bustling town now full of the undead. He remembered he first faced these in the Royal families tomb, and he shuddered at the thought. He carefully navigated around the ReDeads and left. As he walked out of the market, and onto the short road leading into the small town, he looked to his left and saw the door. Many times did he go in there and visit the lonely guard. He wondered what it looked like now. '_That's not my concern right now, I need to get to the village._' He told himself and carried on. When he got to the gate, he blinked in shock. It was broken down and cracked in the small moat surrounding the great walls protecting the once beautiful castle and Temple of Time. He carefully navigated his way across the bridge and looked out across Hyrule Field.. About half a mile was Lon Lon Ranch, and half of that, he saw a floating lantern coming his way. '_Someone is out?_' He wondered and started to walk in that direction. When he got closer, he saw nothing, but heard the cackling of someone… or some_thing_…He whipped around and saw a ghost. He blinked as his mind searched for what it was. Where had he seen them before? His eyes widened, of course! It was a Poe! Grinning to himself, he drew his sword and went to stab at it. Only, he missed and was hit with fire. He screamed in pain and patted the fire out. Glaring now, he charged the Poe. After what seemed like hours (it was only a few minutes), Link defeated the Poe, and found himself outside Lon Lon Ranch.

On the top of a tree, Sheik had been watching him. He smiled to himself behind his cloth as Link had fought. Sitting there, he watched Link wander into Lon Lon, and knew he would come out disappointed. The Ranch had gone downhill since Ganondorf, and he knew it would bother Link. Ingo, the now current head of the ranch, would rightfully challenge Link and boast to him how his best horse, Epona, was a gift to the "Great Lord Ganondorf", and Link wouldn't like that. Malon, his old friend had given Epona to Link when they first met.

A few hours passed, and Sheik had fallen asleep in the tree; and woke to the sound of horse hooves beating the ground, and the neighing of a horse under the tree he was in. Waking up, he looked down and saw Link tending to Epona. His crimson-red eyes looked down and watched Link carefully.

Link sighed and patted Epona's rump. He looked up and saw the red eyes, and nearly fell over. Jumping down, Sheik caught Link before he fell.

"You okay?" Sheik asked; concern full in his voice. Link nodded and stood up, adjusting his tunic, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just startled me, is all." Link said, and laughed sheepishly. "What's in Kakariko that I need to get so bad?" Link asked, thinking he might get an answer.

"The weapon that will help you get to the forest temple, and will help you through-out your quest." Sheik answered simply. He leaned back against the tree and stroked Epona's nose. Nodding to himself, Link climbed up on Epona.

"Where can I find this weapon?" Link asked, hoping for another clue. Sheik smirked behind his mask.

"A small home in a place that wouldn't be expected will give you help with that." Sheik said and turned, threw a deku nut down, and disappeared. Epona reared up in surprise. "Whoa…" Link calmed her, and turned her in the direction Kakariko Village was, and rode off with a loud, "YEAH!"

Taking up most of the night, Link arrived at Kakariko Village just before dawn. It was an eerie quiet, and the village had a lot of work done since he had been there last… 7 years ago. The building were no longer being built; for they were finally finished. The quiet calling of an owl greeted him as he lead Epona to walk under the large tree in the front of Kakariko.

'**_A small home in a place that wouldn't be expected will help you with that._**' Rang in his mind over and over as he thought. "A small home…" he repeated aloud and looked around. The sun rose now, and the cawing of many chickens came to a start. In the sun, smoke could be seen curling around the chimneys. It seemed like a fresh mist and was enchanting in the site. It seemed to fit just right. Jumping off the saddle, Link held onto the reigns and lead Epona to the stables. Surprisingly, there was even a stable boy awake at this hour.

"Mor'in' Sir… Would you like at keep yer horse here? It's 10 rupees for one hour, and then 5 rupees every hour af'erwards." He told Link. Link looked at the stable boy and nodded.

"Yeah…" Link said and got out 2 blue rupees and handed them to the boy. The boy smiled, took Epona's reigns and handed Link a slip of paper.

"Before yer go, yer gonna have tah sign this slip o' paper so we know which horse is yers." He told him. Link took the slip. The boy handed him another piece of paper full of names, and a pen. Link wrote his name down, smiled, handed it back and pocketed the slip. Link turned and left the stable.

Link passed a few people. Kakariko Village was still a strange site to see without the carpenters running around and what-not. There seemed to be more cuccos than last time as well. His stomach growling with hungry as Link looked around for a place to eat. An older lady noticed his confusion as he looked around at all the house and confronted him about it.

"Ye seem a bit lost, ma boy." She chuckled. Link looked down at the elderly woman and smiled shyly.

"Yes ma'm, just a bit. Could… you please tell me where I could find a place to eat?" He asked as a shade of pink tinted his cheeks. The woman chuckled again.

"Yes Sir, the house across from the entrance to the graveyard has some good home cooking." She told him. Link smiled and bowed short in thanks.

"Thank you." He told her and headed off up the stairs. If he were right, it would be where the cucco-lady was. Sure enough, there she stood; only this time in front of a house. In her arms was a basket full of cornmeal and she was throwing it to the cuccos. Link walked right pass them and into the little restaurant. It was dimly lit and had a comfortable atmosphere. Behind the counter stood a short plump woman with her auburn hair pulled up into a bun.

"Mornin' sir. How can I help you? Can I start you off with something' to drink?" She asked him and stood in front of the counter where Link sat.

"Just water and come bread with honey butter sounds good." He smiled. He didn't eat a lot and he had water and drinks on him. The lady smiled and brought out a loaf of bread and the butter. When she set it down, she turned and went for the glass of water. Link just smiled and prepared himself the breakfast, ate and set some rupees down.

"Sir? It's only 2 rupees.." The lady told him right before he left. She help up three green rupees. "You're change?" She told him. Link shook his head,

"Keep it. It's yours for your nice service." He told her. She smiled and bowed low as Link left.

"A small house…" He repeated aloud, and looked around. They were all big houses. "… not expected…" He added. He looked around once more and his eyes landed on the entrance to the graveyard. He smirked to himself and started the walk to the graves.

Everything was just as he remembered, save for the few Poes lurking around the graves and the missing kid. He looked to his right. 'Of course! A small house the wouldn't be expected.' He repeated, once again in his mind.

Link walked in and saw the little home. A simple cot, a small space where something that resembled a fridge would've been, a desk and a small candle and lantern. As Link got closer to the desk, a cold breeze swept through and a diary flipped open to a page. Link jump, startled and went over to the diary, and read the small passage. His eyes widened slightly as he finished and looked around. Dampe the Grave-Keeper had died. Link respectively put the diary back and walked out of the house. He looked around the graveyard; to the looks of it, no one had died within the 7 years he wasn't there. Either that, or they did die, but they buried them elsewhere. He did, however, look to the second row of graves and saw a relatively fresh one: he assumed that was his goal. With that in mind, he walked towards the grave, pulled it back…and went in…

Crimson red eyes watched as Link jumped down into the grave. Sheik sighed; thankful that he understood his complex way of speaking. At least now he didn't have to worry about Link till the Forest Temple…

--fin--

SS: ick.. This really sucked… . I kept pausing b/c I would get distracted.. -sighs- well.. If it sucks; please.. Tell me and I'll do better next chapter! --no I'm not going to do the full temple.. And if I do.. It will be different--


	5. Chapter 4

SS: Very late update… Soo much to do lately with school and such. Have to learn much Japanese for a competition here on my own with my small group.. Meeting during the week… Gomen nasai:bows shortly:.. And plus.. Spring break now (wow.. It's been that long.. I'm SO sorry!!) I'm painting my room… gah.. Busy… again; gomen nasai!

Chapter 4

Impa stood in the doorway as Zelda had fallen asleep after crying for about an hour. Sighing to herself, she quietly shut the door and walked down the short hallway to her room. It wasn't big… but it wasn't small. It was just right for her.

Keeping the door propped open, Impa went over and sat down at her desk in front of the window. She looked out. It faced the village; Kakariko. Beyond that was what was left of Hyrule Castle, and the Hyrule Castle Market Town.

'_Damn you, Ganondorf.' _She told herself mentally over and over again. Usually multiple times a day.

:Flash back:

The king chuckled as the tall man with orange hair and black armor sat across the table from him. Impa stood at the door at attention. She watched as the two men spoke of an alliance. Her eyes never left the other man. "Impa!!!" shrieked the young voice of Zelda. Impa stood straight, bowed shortly to excuse herself and left the hall. Not soon after, she heard the King and the other man get up was walk down towards the throne room.

As Impa tended to Zelda's little need (a bug had came into the bedroom), the guards out front had another trouble to deal with…

Link, 10 years old; clad with a green tunic, the Kokiri sword, a deku shield and a bright glowing bal floating around his head, headed towards the main gates to the castle. Carefully, he marched himself up to the guard next to the gate.

"I'd like to get through please." Link said politely. The guard jumped awake and looked down at him.

"You? Get through here? Who're you trying to fool, kid?" The guard snapped. Link frowned and shuffled his feet.

"Please? I can pay." he said quickly and hit his toes on the ground to knock off extra dirt. The guard laughed.

"Kid.. This is a joke. No one gets in to see the castle unless you're delivering something." He said with a rough voice. "Now scram!" He yelled. Link didn't budge.

"I need to get through!… AH!! Hey!! What're you doing!?" Link voice echoed around the area. The guard had picked him up by the back of his tunic and carried him off to the market. Setting him down, the guard turned and jogged back to his post. Link sat there, muttering under his breath, crossed his legs, grabbed his hat and fixed it. Navi, his fairy, popped out from his shirt and floated above his head.

"Maybe you could find an.. Alternative way…" She hinted. Link looked at her and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Oh yeah.. Like what?" he scoffed. Navi flew over to the vines and flew up. After a few seconds, she flew back down and went to him.

"Up those vines." Navi said happily. Link looked at the vines and grinned.

"Hey Are you going to the castle?" Came a girls voice. Link turned around to see the girl he met in the market earlier walking towards him. What was her name.. Oh yea.. Malon.

"Yes.. I am." He answered with a grin. Malon frowned.

"My dad went to the castle earlier to drop off some milk.. And hasn't returned yet. If you could.. If you find him.. Can you.. Tell him he needs to get home and remind him he has a daughter to take care of?" She asked Link. Link just stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded. "Oh!! I forgot, take this with you!" She shoved an egg into his hands. Link stared down at the egg as Malon started to hum a song.

He looked up, it was started to get dark out. He groaned and carefully put the egg in his knapsack. Navi floated at the vines and waited for Link. Nodding, Link stepped net to the vines and slowly started his way up; of course, not without slipping a few times.

By the time her got up to the castle, swam through the moat and found Malon's dad, Link had only gotten caught 3 times, and the sun was nearly up. That's when some shaking in his knapsack came to him. Quickly, he got the egg out just as it cracked open. The cawing of a cucoo echoed around Hyrule castle. Link's eyes went wide. Nothing happened.

Impa looked out across the land as Zelda tugged at her shirt, "Impa… can I go to the courtyard?" Zelda asked. Impa looked down at her and nodded. Zelda took off running towards the courtyard. Shaking her head, Impa chuckled.

As Zelda got the, she ran straight back towards the window to her father's throne room. He was at the throne. Peeking out towards him, she kept low. She wanted to see if that strange man was there again. So far, he wasn't there… yet. However, Zelda gasped and turned around. On the last steps of her little balcony… stood a boy with blonde hair, light blue eyes and a fairy.

"How…?" She started. Then it hit her. Her eyes went wide. She remembered those eyes! It was her brother!

:end flash back:

'Zelda saw Ganondorf and told us she had a premonition about him.. Yet we didn't believe her… Maybe it was our fault why everything happened.. For not believing her…' Impa thought and sighed heavily as a wind blew through the window.

"He's made it, Impa." A male voice greeted behind her. Impa smiled to herself and nodded.

"I know…" She replied.

:fin:

SS: ok, ok… It's short! But I can't help it.. I don't really have much to say with Impa and Zelda. Who knows.. Maybe I'll do the next chapter today too.. -shrugs- R&R n.n


	6. Chapter 5

SS: Ok.. As review requested… No full temple… I'll.. Just do the last bit of the temple.. Aww.. So sad.. This means I have to remember stuff.. :frowns: I am SOOO completely sorry. I will definitely do MUCH better about actually updating this story and my other.

Chapter 5

Panting, cut up and a few burns in his tunic, Link climbed out of the Forest temple. Those damned Poe Sisters were horrible! Especially that green poe… Dodging in and out of everything… Link growled just at the thought.

"That…will do you no good, Hero." Came the deep voice of Sheik. Wiping his brow, Link turned and faced him.

"I don't think… that place did me any good." Came Link's gruff reply. Behind the mask, a Sheikah smirked. Link happened to glance up and caught the raised corner of an eye. "Are… you smirking at me?" He asked, surprised at the small show of emotion. Sheik quickly void his face of emotion and turned.

"So, uh, where can I go to receive attention for my injuries?" Link questioned, looking around the forest. A frown played on his lips and he sighed briefly; the thundering of ugly dog-like creatures marching in the Secret Meadow.

Sheik glanced around, crimson eyes scanning the surface of the trees and the gossip stone in the small clearing. "There is a fairy fountain just south of here if you want to make it past the guards." he muttered, almost casually. Link shifted and eyebrow looking past the Sheikah.

"My injuries aren't that bad…" Link muttered. A delicate eyebrow was lifted by the Sheikah. His eyes skimmed over Link's body and injuries.

"Not that bad?" Sheik questioned. Link may not have felt as bad as he looked, but Sheik didn't approve. "You're tunic is charred, you have cuts, nicks and gashes everywhere… and you have a few burns, not to mention you're hair is singed and an eyebrow is almost burnt off." A delicate shrug reacted off Sheik's shoulders, "But if you wish to walk around town and Kokiri Forest like that, then be my guest, hero."

Link's eyes went to slight slits. "What are you talking about?" His left hand rose to feel his eyebrows. Only then did his eyes go wide with shock. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke? I have nothing to joke about… perhaps, you should burn the other side to make it even?" Sheik asked, a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

Link stared at him. What was he trying to do? Was this serious warrior trying to make him look like a fool; not that it was hard to do, but still! "Well.. I'm glad you find this semi-amusing." Link stated in a gruff, un-amused voice.

"Come, hero… let's get you cleaned up, rested and give you the knowledge of your next quest."

:Zelda:

Zelda paced back and forth in front of her bed. 'Why hasn't Sheik given us an update yet?' Zelda thought. 'Is he still alive? Of course he is… but… what if he isn't… then…'

"Princess Zelda." Impa's voice echoed. Zelda jumped out of her thoughts, a hand resting over her heart as she tried to calm her racing heart down. Impa inclined her head shortly as an apology. "Where is he to go next? Does Sheik know what to tell him?"

"Sheik is to tell him to go to the Fire Temple next. I'm sorry to say, but the Zora's need to wait. The Gorons have been captured. As far as I know, nothing too extreme has happened to the Zora's." Zelda explained, turned and looked out the window across the land.

"What of the Gerudos?" Impa questioned, only to get a disgusted reply from Zelda.

"They," Zelda began, "can all rot. They support the down-fall of Hyrule and the Royal Family. They want Ganondorf to succeed." she turned sharply around and marched back towards Impa. She barely stood to the Sheikah's shoulder.

:Link:

"That hurts!!" Link yelled and winced away as Sheik aided to his burns. The shadow warrior moved back and let the Hylian glare at him.

"Did it hurt when you received them?" The warrior asked the hero.

"No!"

"Then they shouldn't hurt as bad now then what they did earlier."

"They should because you agitated them!"

"…"

"Well.. It's TRUE!" Link snapped and rolled his under-armor down. He tossed the old tunic to the side and pulled a new one on.

"Stop complaining… hero's don't complain… much…"

"Yeah, well.. I bet the Princess is great at that…"

A snicker, and it abruptly stopped. "You shouldn't speak of the princess like that."

Link sighed and nodded, "So… what will I be doing next?"

"Resting for a few days. Those burns will only get worse if you head to the next temple now…"Sheik stated. Link looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You are to help the Gorons." He watched as Link's face went from exhausted, to an almost frightened look.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"They'll kill me! They almost killed me when I was a kid!" He shook his head violently, "Darunia… He scares the HELL out of me!" He actually heard Sheik laughing. "It's not funny!" Link tried defending.

"No, no.. of course not." Sheik snickered.

:fin:

SS: I am SO sorry… I'm going to definitely try to pay more attention to this and update more often this year. And sorry it's short; but better than nothing.. Right? :frowns:


	7. Chapter 6

SS: I just had to add that in about Darunia. I still remember the first time playing OoT and having to play that song and watching him. I stared at the screen with "o.O" on my face. My cousin sat next to me with the same expression. I'll try making the chapters longer, but im not going to make any promises o.o so sorry if they're not up to standards.

Disclaimer: yea yea.. I own nada.

Chapter 6

Link and Sheik walked up the trail to Death Mountain. Link, of course, spent the whole time taking advantage to complain about the Gorons and why he had to save them.

"I honestly don't see the point. What have they ever done for Hyrule besides scare the Hero when he was seven years old? Do they see that as an accomplishment? If they do, that's pretty sick and twisted…"

Sheik just shook his head and kept walking. "They have done plenty for Hyrule. Back when Hyrule was in a war, they were, and still are, our allies. It is only right we help them in a time of need in return."

Link scoffed and shook his head then stopped walking and looked at the entrance to the city in the mountain. He whined softly and looked back at Sheik. Sheik merely held his hand out and flicked it, giving the motion for Link to keep walking. Looking around once more, Link walked into the city, Sheik falling in step behind him.

Link looked around the city and blinked. No music echoed off the walls, it was silent; save for the faint rolling of a Goron farther below. He turned and looked at Sheik, Sheik giving Link an unreadable expression. Link took a few steps and winced at how loud the boots sounded against the ground. Small puffs of dirt and sand exploded out from his foot as he walked slowly towards the staircase leading down. Descending, he started to laugh as the memory of the Goron who didn't know what a forest was rushed into his head. Sheik glanced at Link with an eyebrow raised. Link glanced at him and abruptly stopped laughing. Clearing his throat, Link came stepped off the last step onto the next floor.

"This is the floor that that huge Goron rolled around… looks like he shrunk." He pointed out and pointed at the small Goron.

"Maybe… you should stop him and ask what has happened?" Sheik requested, sounding more like a demand than an offer. Link looked at him and rolled his eyes. Link put his hand into his tunic to retrieve a bomb as Sheik gave him a confused stare. Smiling sheepishly, Link held the bomb out and waited for the small one to get closer.

"Link…?"

"Yes?"

"…What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do… I'm going to stop him…"

"By killing him?"

"…You call yourself a Sheikah… This is how I stopped the other Goron…"

"Yes.. And that Goron was also bigger than him, no?"

"Yeah, and?"

"…." A sigh. "Please, proceed…"

Link grinned, lit the bomb and threw it at the Goron. As the Goron neared, the bomb exploded, stopping him. Link looked at Sheik, gave him a smug look and walked over to the quivering Goron.

"Uh… Hi?" Link started.

"Do what ever you like to me! I don't care! You won't get away with this, Ganondorf!"

"Whoa whoa wait… I'm.. not who you think I am. I'm Link." The Goron stopped quivering and sat up and stared at link with HUGE eyes.

"You're Link? That's my name, too! Link of the Gorons! My father named me after you!" Link the Goron excitedly exclaimed. "Can you sign this for me!? No, wait.. Now's not a good time. You have to help us, Link! Ganondorf has taken most of the Gorons and locked them up… Now he's feeding them to get rid of them." Suddenly, he started to bawl, "Daddy went after them and told me to stay here! Now I don't know what to do!!" Link's eyes went wide at the blubbering Goron.

"D-don't worry, kid. I'll go help him, alright? Just.. Where did he go?"

"The Fire Temple… he went out through his bedroom… but if you're going there.. You'll need to wear something else… or else die from the heat." Link told Link matter-of-factly. Hylian Link nodded then looked at Sheik.

"And that would be…?" Link stared, only to be thrown a red tunic. Link quickly caught it and smiled, "Hey-- thanks."

"Now go save my daddy, and hurry please!" Link requested, rolled back up into a ball and began to roll around again. Link watched him and shook his head. He walked away back towards the staircase. Sheik watched him and looked around, walked to the edge and jumped down.

Link walked out from the staircase in the red tunic and looked around. He blinked, "Sheik…?" He called.

"Down here, Link. Were you not listening to what your other said?" Sheik called as Link walked to the edge and looked down.

"Don't tell me you jumped…"

"If I did?"

"…" Link crouched down and jumped, landed and rolled to get up. Sheik looked at him and shook his head, turned and began to walk. Link brushed himself off and followed after Sheik into Darunia's room.

* * *

"So… many... frightful… memories…" Link muttered, shivered and shook his head.

"What happened?"

"Well… when I came here the first time… I had to cheer him up because he saw I wasn't the messenger from the royal family, see… and I played Saria's song to get him happy and he… danced. I never… want to see that again…." Link shivered. Sheik snorted to refrain from laughing. Link shook his head, "Why do you find my fear amusing? I wouldn't be laughing at you!" Link snapped.

Sheik cleared his throat and looked around to get out. "Well… I hope you plan on pushing that statue over…" He stated and inclined his head at the one to the right of the chair. Link sighed and went over to it and tried to push it. "Or.. Pull it?" Sheik suggested. Link, sighing with annoyance already, moved, grabbed a hold of it and pulled. Warm air rushed into the room and created a breeze. As it came out far enough for the two men to squeeze behind, Link let the statue go, moved around and walked down the small hall; Sheik following.

* * *

Link wiped sweat from his brow and stood at the entrance to the Fire Temple. Sheik looked at Link. "You know, it's only going to get hotter."

"I know… don't remind me."

:fin:

SS: well.. That was a little longer than I expected it. I really debated about putting in about the song, then looked back and noticed I didn't do it for the forest temple… and that question was answered.

R&R pweez!!


End file.
